When Love is Missing
by Kitten-Vixen
Summary: Sequel to 'Heartbreak for Breakfast.' Clark wakes up the next morning to find Chloe gone and when he gets a call from Jimmy to say that she has disappeared, he sets off to search.


With a grunt, Clark stopped snoring and his eyes flickered open, taking in the new day but not detecting the sour taste of heartbreak in the air. He rubbed his eyes and his mind slowly appraised him of his new situation with Chloe as it sparked to life. Clark couldn't help but smile to himself at what the red Kryptonite had helped him accomplish. It had a bitter aftertaste, but he could still detect the faint tang of cherry from Chloe's lipstick and the fruity scent of her hair. It made him shudder with ecstasy as he rolled over, ready to greet her.

But there was an empty space next to him, the bed clothes tossed aside and the sheet rumpled. Placing his hand over the spot where he had watched his girl sleep before it had enticed him as well, he felt the fading warmth of her body and knew that she hadn't been gone long.

With a frown, he leapt up, tugged on a pair of clean jeans - minus a shirt - and hurried downstairs calling her name. But she was nowhere to be found. He checked the kitchen, the sitting room and the loft but all were empty. He couldn't smell the flowery sugar of her perfume anywhere on the farm and his heart sank. Leaning against one of the wooden posts of the veranda, gazing out at the vast Kent farm, Clark pondered over the events of the previous night.

He recalled Lois suddenly turning on her hooker-like charm and kissing him, then after that his mind became fuzzy. A misty haze of red clouded his mind, and he knew why. Something in that lipstick had made him shed his inhibitions, and it was red Kryptonite. He found himself beginning to get quite a taste for it, and suddenly understood why some people around Smallville had become addicted to its green counterpart. The alien properties of the red allowed him to do whatever his heart desired without him having to fear the consequences. It made him feel special for having gifts rather than afraid. After all, he was Kryptonian, and everything he had been told about Kryptonians pointed towards them not being afraid of anything. Then why was he?

Lionel Luthor had once said that weakness was inherited. Perhaps he was right when it came to Clark's abilities. Jonathan Kent was the strongest man Clark had ever known in all his life, but his father's fear of him being taken away from them had driven his decision to keep his alien son a secret. Clark had inherited the fear of being ostracised and protected his secret at all costs, even from the two women who meant the most to him. But Chloe Sullivan had discovered his secret and hadn't treated him any differently. She was the most supportive, sweet, talented and affectionate girl he had ever met. Lana Lang had always seemed to be in a competition to prove that she was the most worthy to know Clark Kent for everything that he was, but her actions were never sincere enough. He knew that he'd hurt her time and time again, but she never just accepted that there were aspects of his life that would never add up. She had pressured him to know everything, even when they were just friends, but Chloe was different. There was a solidarity about her, a stoicism. Clark had lived without Lana in his life for a long time, but Chloe was a permanent fixture. He could never imagine going a day without having her around.

Just comparing Lana and Chloe made his heart leap when he considered Chloe the better choice. Last night, the red Kryptonite had unlocked feelings that he had thought were latent. Until last night, he was obsessed with everything Lana and agonised over her relationship with Lex, but now Chloe had offered him a release and his heart had opened its flood gates. He adored her with every fibre of his being. Just thinking about their athleticism the previous night filled him with a joy he didn't know he had in him. All betrayal he felt towards Lana was gone, all he now felt was pity and friendship.

Looking out at the morning sunshine as he stood on the veranda, all he could see before him was Chloe. Her beauty was reflected in the rays of the sun, her glittering eyes gave life to the flowers in Martha's garden and the warmth of her presence brought summer with it on its back. With each breath of air, he forgot the pollution and corruption that made the world go round and appreciated his adopted world for everything that it was. Humans were a primitive race, prone to hatred and malice, but they were more prone to love, affection and light. Those alone drove the darkness away and proved to him that they were a race worth protecting.

But where was she now? Why had she disappeared without so much as a word? They had both fallen asleep together so happy now that their relationship had been redefined after years of platonic friendship. Chloe had even admitted to him that even though it killed her inside every time she saw him and couldn't tell him how she felt, she would rather die in anguish than never see him again. Then her eyes had closed and she had fallen asleep. He had watched her for hours as her chest rose and fell and couldn't believe his luck. But perhaps she had gotten scared. She had a whole new dilemma to greet with the new day, namely Jimmy Olsen. She had given Clark the impression that there was no comparison between the two men in her life, but perhaps she was worried about how Jimmy would take the news. Maybe that was what had driven her away so early.

He reached into his pocket for his 'phone and searched for Chloe's number. His finger hovered over the 'call' button as he stared at her name. So many beautiful sounds combined to form that name, but how many times had it referred to a traitor? He shuddered to consider those months when she had been the enemy, someone in cahoots with Lionel to try and discover the secret of his existence. His heart filled with fear at losing her to such evil again.

Just as he decided to call, the 'phone rang out in his hand. The display read 'Jimmy'. Clark heaved a heavy sigh, praying that the photographer wasn't calling to hurl insults.

"Hey Jimmy," he greeted him as cheerily as he could given the circumstances.

Jimmy sounded agitated, "have you seen Chloe?"

Clark gulped saliva as his nerves awoke with tingling, "erm, I was just looking for her. Do you know where she is?"

"No. She called me really late last night and said that we needed to talk but she never showed up at the Talon. Her apartment's deserted and it looks like she never went home last night."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, but it goes straight to voice mail. Where is she?" he exclaimed, panic breaking his voice.

Clark was suddenly struck with fear as his inner voice repeated Jimmy's question. Chloe never missed appointments with anyone. Something must have happened, but what?

"Don't worry, I'll find her." With that, Clark hung up but the enormity of his task overwhelmed him. There were a hundred places that Chloe could be, but the mystery of her desertion deepened. What had made her leave without even explaining things to Jimmy, at the least?

With a deep breath and a stern face, Clark took off at super speed down the road, disappearing beyond the horizon. The Daily Planet was the best place to start.


End file.
